


You Have No Idea

by LEGACIESFANFICQUEEN



Category: Hope Mikaelson - Fandom, Legacies (TV 2018), Legacies - Fandom, TV - Fandom, hosie - Fandom, josie saltzman - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-18 21:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22000219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LEGACIESFANFICQUEEN/pseuds/LEGACIESFANFICQUEEN
Summary: Josie meets Hope at a football game between Mystic Falls High and Salvatore Boarding school. She can't quite figure out why she feels so drawn to Hope but she needs to know her.
Kudos: 23





	1. Get Up

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so this is just a story that I'm deciding to write because I'm bored. There is no plan to it, I'll just make it up as I write. I hope you all enjoy and don't hate it too much.

**Chapter One - Get Up**

_The sky is beautiful, I can't help but stare at it. Streaks of green and pink fly across the sky, still I can't tare my eyes away. I'm looking at something that I have never seen before , something that I may never see again. I feel myself shiver as the snow drops on my skin and all around me. I finally tare my eyes away and look at the snow covered ground around me. This can't be right. It's May, it shouldn't be snowing in Mystic Falls... It barely snows in Mystic Falls during winter. I look up again and I am startled by a man standing in front of me. He grabs onto my arm aggressively and his brown eyes look into mine with determination._

_"You need to help me Josie, GET ME OUT OF HERE" He yells, I feel myself being pulled backwards through the trees. I can see his sad face slowly disappear. "WE ARE FAMILY"_

_*****_

I slowly wake from someone shaking me, I let out a groan and roll over onto my side. My sister, Lizzie who is clearly the one trying to wake me lets out a groan and hits me with a pillow. "Hit me again, I dare you" I growl into the pillow. I'm usually not the aggressive, mean twin but if I am woken from a much needed sleep then you will hear my bark. Lizzie stands up suddenly and I watch her put her hands up in defense as I sit up in bed.

"Okay Okay, I surrender" She says with a laugh. "Get up, we have a big game today. I know you're not playing today but it is good for team spirit if you were there" Lizzie explains as she throws a towel to me. "Have a shower and I meet you down in the dining area for breakfast. It's going to be a beautiful day" Lizzie sings the last bit, clearly in high spirits. 

"Why are you so cheery? We always lose?" I ask. Lizzie looks almost offended when she hears this. 

"This year will be different Josette, This year we will win and we will win without our powers. There is nothing dad can say about that" Lizzie says with a smirk. "There is something terrible about walking onto that field every year and knowing that we have to lose... not this time. It's not going to put a spotlight on us if we win playing fairly"

"You're right... but why are you choosing the game where I'm not playing to be the game that we win?"

"Well too be frank, you're not very good and we won't win with you on the team" Lizzie says candidly, causing me to roll my eyes. Lizzie chooses this moment to walk out the door.

"And she's back to normal bitchy self" I mumble as I get out of bed and make my way to the bathroom to have a shower.

*****

"Game day Josie, you excited to see us kick butt" MG says with the biggest grin on his face as he kicks the air in front of him. He has his Afro pulled back into a hair tie and he is wearing his yellow and blue uniform with a blue sleeve on one of his arms, this is his attempt to look cool. We are making our way to the football field where the game will begin shortly. "Have you heard Lizzie's plan, we are going to win fair and square"

"Yes, I have heard Lizzie's plan and I don't see how you can win without me on the team" I say with a smirk, knowing full well that I actually suck at football. Mg let's out a laugh. 

"You do realize that you only agreed to be on the team because you suck that bad that if you were on our team we would lose every time" Mg states, earning a punch in the arm. 

"I am full aware of how much I suck at football, I don't need everyone reminding me. Let us just pretend that I'm your best player and I'm out for the game" I say with a smile. Mg isn't listening though, he is looking at an auburn haired girl sitting by the football field writing in a journal. "Who is she?" I ask him. 

"No idea. But I feel like I know her" He says as he continues to look at her. 

"Well stop staring and maybe go talk to her" I say, my eyebrows furrowed in confusion. 

"You can do that for me Jo, seeing as you will be sitting on the sidelines all game like she is. I need to go warm up with the team, let me know what you find out after the game." He insists before running off towards the Salvatore stallion team on the field. I let out a sigh and walk across the field and sit next to the girl sitting on the stand, writing in her journal. "These games are quite boring if you ask me, I'd rather stay in bed and get the sleep in but my sister always drags me to the game" I mutter, trying to make small talk. The girl looks up from her journal, her blue eyes look at me and she smiles. 

"I know right, I only come because it gets me out of Saturday detention... I tell them that I'm trying to show school spirit and they let me go" She says and then she looks at the timberwolves coach who is yelling at his team to run the field. "That asshole is baby sitting me though, doesn't want to see me wonder off."

"Well, looks like they think you're only here to get out of Saturday detention" I tease. The girl let's out a laugh and offers me her hand to shake. 

"My name is Hope Marshall" She says. 

"Josie Saltzman" I say as I shake her hand. I feel something when I shake her hand, magic. Hope is supernatural, I can feel it in her. My eyes widen slightly and she looks at me confused. 

"Something wrong Josie?" she asks. I pull my hand away from hers slowly and shake my head. 

"No, uh I just realized that I forgot to go wish my sister good luck. Save me a seat? I'll need someone to talk to during the game" I say with a wink. She gives me a smile and nods before I leave in a run after my sister. Mg walks over to me as I begin wishing Lizzie luck for the game.

"Why are you wishing me luck?" She asks confused. 

"I came over here because I actually need to speak to Mg about something... long story actually, i'll tell you later" I say before turning to Mg. "Her name is Hope Marshall and I'm one hundred percent certain that she is supernatural" I babbled excitedly. "But i don't want to confront her about it unless she doesn't know that she's supernatural"

"How do you know she's supernatural?" Mg asks, confused. "and how did you work that out in five minutes"

"I shook her hand and I felt her magic, she's strong by the way. Like really damn strong, the type of strength where she wouldn't even notice if I were siphoning her" I explain. Mg nods his head slowly, taking it all in. Before he can speak, the whistle is blown for the game to shortly begin. Mg looks at me for a moment and nods his head one last time. 

"Take her somewhere and ask her about it" He suggests. "If she is that strong, there is no way that she doesn't know about it. She could be dangerous though, so be careful" he says, giving me one last piece of advice before running to the huddle with the rest of his team. I let out a sigh and run off the field and over to Hope. 

"So i'm guessing you don't want to watch this game just as much as me?" I ask her. She looks up at me and grins. 

"Are you going to take me into the woods and murder me?" She asks with a smirk. 

"Close" I say with a laugh. "There's an abandoned house in the woods that we call The Mill. I can take you there if you want and you can work on whatever is in that journal of yours and I promise you that I will not murder you while we are there" I reassure her. Hope let's out a laugh and puts her journal in her shoulder bag that is sitting on the bench next to her.

"Let's go then, the coach is too distracted by the game to worry about me." 

*****

"This place is so cool, we don't have anything like this at Mystic Falls high, I mean it's not a private school so it wouldn't have places like this" Hope says as she looks around with wide eyes. Hope turns around and looks at me, she can tell somethings wrong. "What is it?" She asks. 

"Are you supernatural?" I ask, straight out. Hope looks surprised but then it turns into a fake confused expression. "Please don't lie to me, I could feel the magic in you when I touched you" I continue. Hope gives me a small smile. 

"You must be a siphoner witch" She says. I'm surprised that she knows what a siphoner is seeing as not a lot of supernaturals know about us and Lizzie and I are the only ones with this ability in our school. "My name is Hope Mikaelson... I'm a Hybrid of three different species, a Tribrid"

"A what?" I ask, not able to process what she just told me. 

"I'm a witch, a werewolf and I'm part vampire. Well I haven't activated the vamp side yet but when that does happen, I will be full Tribrid which is scary and cool at the same time" She explains. 

"You're Klaus Mikaelson's daughter?" I ask, finally processing it. 

"Yes, although he is dead and I didn't really spend much time with him growing up. We were always apart for some supernatural reason. As much as I love my dad, it was probably best for me to stay away from him. He was a monster" She explains. 

"I know everything about Klaus Mikaelson but I had no idea that he had a daughter" I state, not believing what Hope is telling me. Hope steps forward and places her hands on either side of my head. 

"I'm going to show you a memory of mine, hopefully this will convince you" She says before muttering a spell.

_Suddenly Hope is no longer standing in front of me but Klaus Mikaelson is, his curly hair falls over his face and he is smiling at me. We are outside at a table and it is a wonderful sunny day, there are trees all around us. "That's Lovely" Klaus says, nodding towards me, I look down at the painting in front of me. It's like I'm in Hope's body, wait I'm seeing things through her eyes. I look back up at Klaus and there is nothing but kindness in his eyes. He seems to be a lot more kind then what my teachers described him as._

_"Mum says you like to paint too" I say, or well a younger Hope says because the voice sounds like Hope but a lot younger and high pitched. Klaus takes a seat next to me and I put a piece of paper in front of him. Clearly asking him to paint with me. He begins to paint with me and I stare at his painting and watch his technique and how delicate he is with the brush. Klaus notices and he gives me a warm smile._

_The memory seems to change, it must be from the same day because Klaus is walking beside me and he is in the same clothes as he was wearing before. I'm laughing for some reason then I realize once again that I'm basically Hope and she's the one laughing. "It must of been cool" Hope says. "Always having other kids to play with" She says and I look down to see her hand falling into Klaus' to hold it as she climbs over a log._

_"It was cool, actually" Klaus says, his thick british accent coming through. "Although I felt alone, different to my siblings"_

_Then the memory switches to Hope healing a butterfly and then hugging Klaus._

I'm snapped out of the memory and I look at Hope in front of me, shocked. "He is your father and he seems... kind"

"Yeah well he was, to me at least. I was his daughter and he would have done anything for me. In fact he died for me" She says sadly. "That memory that i showed you was the first ever memory that I had of him. I was with him when I was a baby but I never remembered him then. We were separated when I was about one because of a threat to my family"

"I'm sorry"

"It's fine. I hope you won't tell anyone about me. I know your friend Mg wants to know about me but it's best that my true identity is kept a secret. It's not safe if the truth gets out" she urged, suddenly looking nervous. I nod, feeling like I can trust her for some reason.

"What should I tell him? I already told him that you're supernatural"

"That's fine. Just tell him that I'm a witch" 


	2. Thank You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, I hope you enjoy this one!  
> This story might feel like a bit of a slow burn and I apologize in advance.

**Chapter Two - Thank You**

Hope and I make our way back to the game soon after our conversation. We are both relieved to see that her coach is too busy yelling at the Mystic Falls Timber wolves to even notice that Hope had been gone for the past half an hour. She had missed most of the game.

Speaking of the game, Lizzie was doing good on her promise and we were winning. My father walks up to me and points towards the field. 

"Do you know anything about this?" He asks, using his words carefully. He looks at Hope cautiously before turning back to me. 

"Dad, they are winning fair and square. I promise" I say openly. "They are not using any of their abilities" I state before smirking at Hope. Dad's eyes widen and he looks over at Hope who is also smirking. 

"Am I missing something here?" He asks. 

"Not at all" Hope says with a smile. 

"She's a witch" I whisper. "It's okay"

"Then why aren't you a student here?" He asks. Hope raises her eyebrow and shrugs.

"Didn't even know you guys were a school for... well.. people like me" She says before looking around. 

"Well you are welcome here if what my daughter says is true" Dad states and then he turns his attention back to me. "It doesn't matter if we are winning fair and square, we aren't suppose to be drawing any attention to ourselves"

"Oh trust me Doctor Saltzman... You are drawing attention to yourselves by losing" Hope says in a whisper. "I hear them talking about how they think you deliberately lose and it seems like they are right. Maybe you should let them win fairly this time" She suggests. I can't help feel impressed by Hope's persuasion skills, my dad ends up agreeing with her. He stands on the side lines and starts cheering Lizzie and the rest of the team on. 

"Wow that was impressive. It's usually incredibly hard to change my dads mind." I state. 

"Well I knew a guy like your dad" Hope mentions. "See he was very stuck in his ways but he was always able to see the error of his ways when proven wrong, Your dad just needed to know how we see his team" She explains. I look over at my dad who appears to be smiling and enjoying himself instead of worrying, This is a rare sight and I can't help but smile at Hope like an idiot.

"I haven't seen him smile like that in a while. He's always so stressed so thank you for taking that stress off him even if it's just for the meantime"

*

After the game, which we won. MG comes up to Hope and I, we didn't even realize the game had finished we had been talking so much. I can tell that the Stallions won by the way MG is smiling. He looks at Hope briefly before looking at me. "We are going to have a party at the old mill tonight, if you want to come Jo." He announces. "You can come too if you'd like" He says to Hope. 

"Parties aren't really my thing MG, I think I'm just going to stay in my room and watch Netflix" I say. I start to get up to leave when I hear Hope speak. 

"I don't know, I think it could be fun Josie" Hope says in an unsure voice. "I'll be there. Maybe we can chat some more at the party tonight" She says as she is packing her books into her bag. She looks up at me with a smile and I feel my stomach flutter. I try my best to ignore the way she just made me feel with one look but I cave. 

"Okay, I guess that I'll see you there" 

MG and I walk back and he talks about the game with excitement until he realizes that I'm not really listening to him. 

"Josie... Hey, earth to Josie. What did she do to you?" He asks. 

"She didn't do anything. It's just something about Hope seems familiar, I never find it so easy to talk to someone like I did with her today" I explain to him. He nods, understanding. "Also we sort of had a connection, she showed me a memory when we were at the mill and I guess it made me trust her more"

"A memory, what type of memory?" He asks. 

"I can't tell you" I say, realizing that I may have said too much. I would really like to keep Hope's secret, I just feel like I can trust her. Breaking her trust in me would be bad. "It was sort of personal" I say, trying to cover up what I just told him. In a way the memory was personal, It was her first memory of her father... a memory that must have been so dear to her. 

"Well, if you feel like you can trust her than so can I. I mean you were the one to figure out that she has magic. You said she was strong though, do you know who her parents are?" He asks. I think, trying to come up with a lie that Hope would probably tell him.

"She doesn't have parents, or at least she doesn't know who they are... she's an orphan" I lie to him straight up and surprisingly he buys it. 

"Well okay, if you say so" He says as we walk into the school. "I'm going to go have a shower and get ready but hopefully I see you at the party?" 

"Yeah, I'll be there"

*

"Who was that girl you were talking to at the game?" Lizzie asks as she straightens her hair, getting ready for the party. I leave my hair to be wavy and wild, as I kind of like it that way. 

"Her name is Hope, she's a witch... I figured that out when I touched her" I say as I apply make up to my face. Lizzie stops what she is doing and faces me. 

"A witch? why doesn't she come here?"

"Well she has been an orphan her whole life, she didn't even know this school was for people like us" I explain. "I'm finished getting ready.... so i'll meet you at the party and if you want to know anything else about Hope then you can ask her when you get to the party."

"Oh, she's not going to be there is she? Is she your new fling or something?" Lizzie asks with a smirk on her face. I roll my eyes at her immaturity. The problem with being attracted to both males and females is that my sister thinks that I want to date everyone that I have a conversation with.

"No, we are just friends" I mutter before walking out the door and making my way down to the old mill. On my way there I feel myself get pulled behind a tree, it's Hope. "Hope, what are you doing?" 

"I'm not really a party person either to be honest but I sort of just wanted to be around the students and see what it's like. I might take up your dads offer on coming here. Sorry if I frightened you. I just might need some tips on how to act around these people" Hope says, sounding nervous. I let out a relieved sigh. 

"Okay first thing, don't pull people behind trees randomly" I say with a laugh. "And secondly, just be yourself. I like you enough" 

"That sort of doesn't help me but I will try to talk to them the way I talk to you, difference is that you make it easy" She states. 

"I talk to a lot of people, you could say I'm approachable"

"and you don't like parties?" she wonders. 

"Yeah well... anyway, I've been telling people that you are an orphan, some type of foster kid" I tell her. She seems happy with this. I do understand why she wants to keep her identity a secret. Klaus Mikaelson did have a lot of enemies. I just hope this party goes well.


	3. I Don't Want to Be Forgotten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, I hope you enjoy this one!  
> This story might feel like a bit of a slow burn and I apologize in advance.

**Chapter Three**

"That's perfect and sort of true too" Hope says with a chuckle. She leans against the tree and let's out a sigh. "Why are you trusting me so much? We only just met" 

"It feels like I've known you for a long time, I guess it's just gut instincts. I don't know how to explain it" I try to explain. She nods and leans closer to me. 

"Me and you do know each other you know... I was kind of not sure about telling you before but we have met" Hope states. She crosses her arms over her chest, waiting for a reaction. 

"Show me" I say, not believing her. She takes her hands and places them on either side of my head. She mutters a spell and suddenly I am somewhere else, I can now see myself.

_"everything okay?" Hope says, concerned._

_"yeah, I just think that, that's making me a little bit nausea's" I say nodding my head over to Mg who is making out with Dana. May she rest in peace._

_"Hah, didn't see that coming" Hope says sarcastically._

_"simple math, Mg has the hormones of a teenager and the impulse control of a preschooler" I say, crossing my arms over my chest. I look at the shirt I'm wearing and can't believe how bad I look in yellow. why would I make such a stupid choice. Hope lets out a small laugh. "He also always goes for the wrong types of girls"_

_"Given my last crush, I can't judge" She replies. I find myself feeling confused, who is she talking about?_

_"Well my last crush was actually Satan incarnated" I reply, knowing full well that I'm talking about Penelope Park. The girl who left for Europe, to never return. "That is... Unless you count..."_

Suddenly I'm pulled out of the memory. I frown because I wanted to see more, it wasn't enough. Hope steps back, wiping blood from her nose. "Sorry, memory spells take a lot out of a witch, even a witch like me" She explains. 

"Will you show me more sometime?" I ask, hopeful. "Why don't I remember that? oh... you jumped into Malivore" I say, finally coming to realization of what happened to her and why my dad found the Malivore pit destroyed. "You're a witch, vampire and werewolf... that's why the pit was destroyed. Why aren't you shouting all this to the roof tops?" She wonders. 

"Because the monsters are back" Hope mutters. "When Malivore spit me out, he started spitting out his monsters again. Because i'm not full Tribrid, I couldn't completely destroy Malivore. "I'm not telling anyone I'm back because I'm planning on going back into the pit when I finally trigger my vampire side"

"Didn't you say that you have to die for that?" I ask.

"Yes, I do... I'm working up to it"

"You can't just kill yourself Hope" I say in a whisper. 

"Why not? I'm immortal, I'll come back... just less humany" She jokes but I shake my head in disapproval. 

"There's another way to do this... Just let me find another way" I beg. Hope let's out a sigh and nods. She begins to smile and I raise my eyebrow in confusion. "what is it?"

"Nothing It's just, I've missed you. I know you don't remember me but even though you don't you still want to save me... you're still so selfless"

"Maybe it's just my subconscious trying to tell me something... Hey we better get to the party before someone thinks I'm dead in the woods" I say, before taking her hand and dragging her to the Mill. Upon getting there, Hope and I are separated almost straight away. Hope finds herself talking to the witches while I make my way over to Mg who is drinking vodka out of a red cup. 

"I'll beat you in a game out beer pong, powers allowed?" Mg asks. I look over at Hope who seems to be enjoying herself and suddenly I feel fine with enjoying myself too. 

"Okay, bring it on" I say with a laugh. He throws me the ping pong ball and begins pouring drinks into the cups. 

*

I wake up the next morning in a room that I don't recognize. Hope is sleeping on the window seal couch and I'm sprawled across her bed. Hope jolts awake and looks over at me. "That was one hell of a party and you are a light weight" She says with a laugh. She gets up and walks over to the bed and sits on the chair next to it. 

"who's room are we in?"

"Mine, or at least it was mine" She explains. "Sorry I didn't want to take you to yours, your sister had uh... company" Hope mutters awkwardly. 

"Well I'm not surprised, she usually ends up with someone by the end of one of these parties" I explain. "Well, I suppose you already knew that" 

"Yes I did, sort off. Lizzie is a strong personality and she goes for what she wants... even if she has to push her own sister to the side" Hope explains and now I'm a hundred percent certain that she is telling the truth about Malivore. "This must be weird for you, having a strange girl take you to her room and tell you things about a person that doesn't remember meeting me" 

"It's alright, I believe you. You have done nothing other than be honest with me since I met you yesterday" I explain. I then notice a picture on her bedside table of her and I, I pick it up and look at it. "I wish I remembered this, we look so happy"

"You will remember it, I will find a way. I thought about what you said yesterday and I want to find another way. I don't want to be forgotten" 

"Well good" I say with a smile. "So, any chance you have anything for a hangover?" I ask with a hopeful smile.  
  


*

"Where did you sleep last night Jo?" Lizzie asks as she sits next to Josie at the student dining table with a bowl of oatmeal. 

"Well you were busy in our room so I went to a friends room and crashed there" I explain. "You'd think going to his room wouldn't be too much to ask"

"I feel comfortable in my own bed" Lizzie says with a shrug.

"gross, I don't want to know about your sex life"

"There's honestly not much to tell, It wasn't the best experience I've had" Lizzie begins to explain. 

"I just told you that I don't want to know. But while we are on the topic, who did you bed last night?" I ask curiously. 

"Don't judge me but it was Jed. There's just something hot about a partying werewolf" Lizzie says with a smirk. I start to wish that I never asked. Jed is what I would call a no go zone, he has the worst anger issues out of all the werewolves. 

"Wasn't Jed a no go zone"

"Yes, he is a no go zone when I'm sober but when I'm drunk I don't give a care in the world" Lizzie explains. "And I wouldn't go there again with him because as I said, it wasn't very good"

"Well, you better tell that to him because he is coming over right now"


End file.
